1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a visual presenter which displays on a monitor, screen or the like a captured image of material placed on a placement surface of a stage.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one of conventional visual presenters, Japanese Patent Application Publication JP-A-H10-191105 discloses an image input device comprising a support column constructed by connecting two column members by joints mounted on ends thereof respectively. The support column has a distal end on which a camera head is pivotally mounted. The joints comprise respective hinges each of which provided with a plurality of indexes in order that the camera head may be located at a height suitable for photographing manuscript with a predetermined size. The joints are adjusted to the same indexes so that the camera head is adjusted to a predetermined height.
In the foregoing image input device, however, a plurality of hinges need to be adjusted to the same indexes so that the camera head is adjusted to a suitable height. As a result, the image input device has a low operability. Furthermore, since the image input device has a plurality of joints and hinges, the structure of the image input device is complicated. Additionally, storing the image input device is troublesome.